Of Sleepovers and Dreamlands
by IvoryStar
Summary: Tamaki decides that today’s club activity will be a sleepover. However, Haruhi is not happy with how he goes about doing this. Will Tamaki’s wish of a beautiful dreamland be fulfilled?


A/N: So, I don't know how many of you are in college but winter semester courses are either awesome or horrible. In my case, it was a little of both because, in my horrible boredom, I got a lot of time to write. Which is awesome. So yea, this comes from sitting in the same chair for 4 ½ hours and being half asleep throughout it all.

Also, I do not own Ouran High Host Club.

Enjoy.

* * *

Tamaki's alarm went off, disturbing him from a wonderful deep sleep. Groggily, his hand slammed down on it, affectively shutting it off. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned long and deep. He sat for only a moment in his silken sheets, lamenting the loss of his dreamland and the beginning of a new day.

And that's when the idea hit him.

Suddenly full of energy, he bounded from his large bed and darted to his closet, tossing clothes to and fro, finally emerging fully clothed in his school uniform.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she shouldered her school bag and joined Kaoru and Hikaru as they headed to the third music room, deep in the school.

Kaoru and Hikaru were chatting animatedly about homework—homework that she was loath to do but…it needed to be done. She couldn't wait until the Host Club was over so she could get it done and out of the way, far from mind.

"So, Haruhi."

Hearing her name, Haruhi turned in a wave of disinterest as the twins crept up beside her.

"Are you excited to see what the boss has planned for today?"

"Not really…" was her dry response.

She had heard a whirlwind of rumors from the mindless, gossiping girls—er…her customers—that Tamaki and Kyouya were planning an emergency, last minute club activity. She had even seen trucks arriving carrying what looked like bed frames, mattresses, and even boxes of 'commoners' snacks.

Though she tried to keep an open mind—but more importantly, a good attitude—about every single one of Tamaki's activities, she could only image what Tamaki had in store for them today. So no—she was _not_ excited.

But not even five minutes later, Haruhi and the twins arrived at the large double doors of the third music room. With many second thoughts, Haruhi pushed them open and looked around, waiting for the bright sunlight from the many windows to fade. When they did she fell over in shock.

There, in front of her, was her bedroom. Well…not her bedroom, just everything _from_ her bedroom: her futon, nightstand, lamp, everything. All laid out for everyone to see. All she could see in that moment was red.

"_Tamaki-sempai_!"

Like magic, in a haze of rose petals—he was a fan of those and had them vented from the ceiling—the aforementioned senior and host leader floated towards Haurhi. A smile was plastered across his face and he looked as if he was living in the clouds—happy and blissful.

"Yes my darling Haruhi?"

Haruhi refrained from blushing at the endearment but instead, in her anger, became flustered—especially as all of the watching host patrons cooed and awed at the exchange. But her eyes hardened as she spotted what she regarded as her sanctuary behind Tamaki again.

"Why is my _bedroom_ here?" Haruhi demanded loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Tamaki. "How did you get out of my house?"

Tamaki seemed to shrink back a bit at Haruhi's tone but as he looked at her—flushed cheeks, flashing eyes, he could only think of how cute she looked while angry and he brightened once more.

"You're so cute when you're angry, Haruhi!" Tamaki exclaimed loudly.

Suddenly, he launched his body at her; arms spread wide and his eyes sparkling with stars. Haruhi gave out a scream as Tamaki's slim body latched onto her own rather slim frame. Around them, no less than twenty female students squealed out praises of adoration for the two. The other members of the Host Club looked on with expressions ranging from amusement to boredom.

"Sempai—get off of me," Haruhi growled out, not finding amusement at all in Tamaki's actions. She forced her arms out of the iron tight embrace and pushed the senior away from her. "Tell me what's going on!"

Tamaki recovered from Haruhi's push and stood up proudly—shoulders back; head held high and placed his hands on his hips. Haruhi sighed—she knew this pose; it was his 'leader pose' and everyone in the room came to attention as they saw it, ready for his announcement.

"We're having a sleep over!" Tamaki proclaimed overwhelmingly cheerfully. "I woke this morning—out of a deep and oh so beautiful sleep—" Haruhi sighed once more at the dramatic flair with which he told the story—"and as I stretched for the new day I thought: what better way to continue this dreamland of mine than to have a sleep over!"

"Funny," Kaoru said quietly beside Haruhi, "he already lives in a dreamland and doesn't even realize it…"

Though Haruhi heard the comment, she paid no attention to it and instead glared at Tamaki. "You wanted a sleepover—so you brought my bedroom to school?" She groaned at the thought of how she would get it back home…

Tamaki floated towards Haruhi and placed an arm around her shoulders and brought the other out in a sweeping motion that went around the room. "Don't be silly Haruhi, it's not just your bedroom—it's everyone's! Look—Honey-sempai's is over by the window; isn't it adorable!?"

Haruhi glanced over to where Tamaki was pointing and saw, grudgingly, that Honey's room was indeed adorable: frills and pinks and bunnies and hears. Yes, that was definitely Honey's room.

"Haru-chan!" Honey yelled in his child's voice, happy and cheerful, "do you wanna eat cake with me in my bed? Usa-chan and I can even cuddle with you!"

By the squeals of the teenage girls in the room, this was a very popular idea. Several girls even volunteered to fill in for Haruhi.

"And look," Tamaki said, bringing Haruhi back to his explanation, "the twins' room is next to yours."

Again, Haruhi looked to where Tamaki gestured and saw another bedroom set up. It was considerably less decorated than Honey's and looked pretty ordinary—though still quite nice. But, Haruhi realized, there was something off…

"There's only one bed," she said, trying not to sound too scandalized.

As if on cue, Hikaru came up beside Haruhi, an evil glint in his eyes. "That's because Kaoru is afraid of the dark—he can't stand being away from me."

"Hikaru," the other twin said with his eyes downcast and looking vaguely ashamed, "I told you not to tell anyone about that…"

Hikaru's eyes softened and he gathered Kaoru up in his arms. Haruhi rolled her eyes at the act—especially since the twin's fans were going crazy with adoration. "Don't worry Kaoru; I don't mind you sharing the bed with me."

Haruhi quickly turned away from the twins as they continued their act. "But Tamaki-sempai," she said, trying to bring the conversation back to the present issue, "you could have at least _asked_ before taking everything from my room."

Tamaki's eyes brightened and he threw his arms around the small girl. "Oh Haruhi! Does this mean you're not mad anymore? Oh I'm so happy!"

Haruhi sighed once more and shook her head before prying the senior off of her. "No, I'm still angry." Tamaki deflated at that, "but there's not much I can do now. Just as long as nothing is damaged." Tamaki nodded and Haruhi added quickly added "and you have to take it back for me."

"Don't worry Haruhi—nothing will be damaged. This is a dreamland, nothing can be hurt," Tamaki said passionately. "Now go enjoy it!"

* * *

"This is so strange," a blond girl said to Haruhi later, "I still can't believe that commoners can be poor enough to not even afford real beds."

It was almost closing time for the Host Club and Haruhi and several girls were sitting on Haruhi's futon. A discarded game of cards lay on the floor and the girls were now relaxing. The other host members were doing much the same. After a few hours of jumping on beds, playing board games, and snacking on various kinds of junk foods, the other host members sought to calm the ladies down so that closing the third music room for the day would be easier.

"It's not that they're poor," Haruhi said, gritting her teeth with the combined effort to not sound impatient and scream. Or possibly slap the girl for her ignorance. "It's tradition, I guess. Not too long ago, even the rich people slept on futons. Besides, they're really comfortable and you can't fall out of them."

The girl still looked unsure but she smiled anyway. "Oh Haruhi, you're so humble."

'_Translation_,' Haruhi thought, '_you're poor_.' She smiled back at the girl though. Maybe she thought she was paying Haruhi a compliment. It's the thought that counts.

A soft bell went off in the background and everyone turned towards the front of the large room to where it sounded. Kyouya stood calmly with Tamaki, his glasses glinting in the sunlight still pouring from the windows.

"I'm very sorry ladies, but today's activities have ended," Kyouya announced. Haruhi sighed with relief and stood up with the girls as they started to file out of the third music room.

The host members lined up and said farewell to their customers, promising to see them tomorrow and to have a good rest of their day. With the last customer finally out of the room, the host members moved about the room, tidying it up for the maids and movers for when they came to empty it.

Haruhi, finally feeling the day's events coming back to her, moved towards her corner of the room with sluggish movements, eyes half closed from tiredness. However, though she intended to fall into her comfortable futon, she suddenly felt as if she didn't have any energy to go all the way over there. So, she fell into the first bed she came across—a very large and ornate four poster bed with red draping. Haruhi sighed in how comfortable is was and, unable to help herself, immediately fell asleep.

Hikaru and Kaoru were in the middle of cleaning their space when they saw this and narrowed their eyes. "Hey boss," they said simultaneously, "Haruhi's sleeping on your bed."

Tamaki looked over from where he stood by the door and melted. "How cute!" he gushed, his violet eyes growing warm.

"Should I wake her up?" Honey asked, holding Usa-chan to him closely. He eyed the bed, as if thinking of jumping on it. But Tamaki swiftly moved in front of the small senior and blocked the bed from view.

"No! No one shall wake Haruhi—we don't wake you when you nap, Honey. Everyone keep tidying up, I'll wake her when the time comes." Tamaki said sternly though still cheerful.

Everyone nodded and went back to work. Honey rode on Mori's shoulders while they worked and soon the third music room was clear of food and trash. Movers came by and started moving away the bedroom sets, taking them back to their respective owners. Slowly, the host members themselves said their farewells and headed home for the day, ready to tackle their homework or other tasks.

In the end, only Tamaki and Haruhi, still asleep in his bed, were left. Tamaki looked down at Haruhi and smiled. He dismissed the movers who were waiting to take the large bed and when the door clicked shut, Tamaki moved to the bed.

"Haruhi," he said quietly, placing a hand gently on her shoulder and shaking it ever so slightly, "it's time to wake up."

Haruhi mumbled something incoherent and, rolling over, somehow managed to grab hold of Tamaki's arm and took him with her. Tamaki let out a yelp as he toppled onto the bed next to her. He was inches from her face now and his bright violet eyes were wide as he realized this.

"Haruhi," he repeated, a bit louder this time, "please wake up."

This time, the girl stirred a bit but shut her eyes tighter. "Don't want to."

Tamaki's heart exploded with how cute her statement was but did not let it show outwardly; he did not want to frighten her. She looked peaceful, and several locks of her short hair hung in front of her face, shielding it from view. Bringing his free hand up, Tamaki gently brushed them aside, revealing her milky complexion. Her skin was soft and Tamaki found that he could not take his hand away and brushed his fingers along her jaw line as well.

"But you have to," he said, "you've been awake far too long and it's time to go home."

At this, Haruhi gripped his arm tighter and scooted up closer to him. Clearly, she was not going anywhere and Tamaki was about to have her way as he was too enchanted by her sleepy cuteness. But, realizing that the movers were still outside and waiting for him, he tried once more to wake Haruhi.

"I know you don't want to, but you have to wake up Haruhi," he said, his words coming close to her ear. "Come on, Haruhi—wakey wakey."

This time, Haruhi stirred more and even cracked an eye open but only for a moment. "Tamaki?" she asked, quietly, her voice thick with sleep.

"Yes, Haruhi, it's me," the senior replied, trying to get his arm out of her grasp now, "wake up."

Haruhi mumbled something else—Tamaki caught the world 'dreamland'—and scooted even closer to him. Now they were a mere inch from each other and Tamaki stared wordlessly at Haruhi's sleeping face. "Just a few more minutes…" Haruhi finally mumbled.

With Haruhi so close to him, he could feel her breath and even the warmth of her body and he tried not getting distracted from his task of waking her but, with their current position and his arm still in a vice grip, there was nothing he could do really. Finally he smiled.

"Yes," he said, ever so quietly, "a little while longer." And, as an afterthought, pecked her nose gently with his lips and relaxed beside her.

The two host members laid on the bed, one asleep and the other silently watching, his violet eyes seldom blinking or leaving her peaceful face. Tamaki had sought to continue his dreamland from the previous night—he did think it would turn out so wonderfully.


End file.
